A microservice is software component that executes highly cohesive application logic and that exposes well-defined interfaces through which other system components can interoperate with the microservice. By virtue of these traits, microservices are generally coupled loosely to other system components and can be changed and deployed independently from them. However, microservices are generally not coupled loosely to the computing environment in which they execute. Rather, microservices are compiled and linked to execute within specific computing environments and under the control of specific operating systems.